Ser diferente
by Maiga
Summary: Relato que critica suavemente la insolidaridad. Decidme lo que os parece.


Ser diferente  
  
N/a: Esta historia es la de alguien que es diferente a los demás, por su personalidad y gustos.  
  
Capítulo 1: Rowan expulsada al país de los normales.  
  
El principio de la cena de presentación fue normal. Todos comían contentos, admirando a sus nuevos compañeros de primero. Muchos se encontraban nostálgicos, pensando en su primer año, sobre todo los que eran de séptimo. Incluso Harry y sus amigos, estando en quinto se encontraban nostálgicos. Todos charlaban y comían descansadamente y con gran tranquilidad, hasta que empezó a tronar. Muchas chicas chillaron por lo truenos tan grandes que había. Así empezó a llover, de una forma copiosa. Todos siguió normal, entre risas, buenos bocados y algo de alboroto, hasta que Dumblendore se levantó de repente, y salió rápidamente del comedor, dejando las puertas con un pequeño hueco. De la oscuridad de ese hueco, salió una figura encapuchada y le seguía Dumblendore. Todos se encontraban callados, esperando saber quien era esa figura. La capucha era negra con ribetes plateados, se encontraba brillante por que se encontraba empapada. La figura, con su caminar cansado, fue dejando un río de agua. Cuando estaban los dos cerca de la mesa de los profesores, el encapuchado se quitó la capa. El encapuchado era una chica de la edad de Harry, delgada, su pelo era negro pero de tinte por sus brillos azulinos, sus ojos verde claro estaban perfilados marcadamente, su piel era blanca como la nieve. Dumblendore dijo tras el lo que hizo la chica con la capa: -Señoras y señores, os presento a Rowan Hewson. Por razones del trabajo de su padre, vivía antes en España, pero ahora como su padre es el nuevo Ministro de Magía, ha venido a Inglaterra a vivir. Se nos pidió que la aceptáramos para los tres años que le faltan, y la hemos aceptado. McGonagall- dijo esta vez a la nombrada- trae el sombreo seleccionador. Rowan miró con un gesto desafiante, lleno de búsqueda de algo que había perdido. Los de Slytherin aceptaron esa mirada como si fuera ella lo que les hacía falta. Cuando McGonagall llegó con el sombrero ella se sentó con un elegante movimiento, en el banquito y dejó que le pusieran el sombrero. Éste, con voz ronca de tanto gritar dijo: "Señorita Hewson, aunque intente hacer que es oscura como la noche, los dos sabemos que su corazón es brillante como la noche" Tomó aire y gritó:  
  
"GRIFFINDOR"  
  
Rowan cerró los ojos como si fuera un gesto entre decepción y alivio. Los de la mesa de la casa en que ahora pertenecía la vitorearon y le aplaudieron. Más de uno de Slytherin se decepcionó por la decisión que había tomado el sombrero seleccionador. Ella se dirigió a la mesa, donde buscó un sitio. Un chico llamado Robert, de primer año, le dijo que se sentara a su lado, que estaba libre. Ella se sentó sin hablar y sin mirar a nadie. No se había dado cuenta que Harry estaba a su lado. Hermione que estaba delante le dijo: -Soy Hermione Granger. Encantada de que pertenezcas a nuestra casa. Dormirás en mi habitación.-dijo ofreciéndole la mano. - Encantada, Hermione. Yo soy Rowan.- dijo aceptándole la mano. Cuando enseñó la mano deslumbró que sus uñas estaban pintadas de negro. Lavender, que estaba enfrente Robert, se rió al ver las uñas. Rowan se quedó un poco cortada. Hermione le dio un codazo a Lavender por la indiscreción. Lavender por su parte le mandó una mirada asesina. Harry dándose cuenta de la situación buscó la mirada de Rowan y le dijo: - Soy Harry Potter. Espero que seamos amigos. -No te preocupes, lo seremos si quieres.-dijo sonriendo. -¿Por qué te pintas las uñas de negro? -Porque me gusta, y es el único color que me caracteriza ahora mismo.-dijo Rowan delicadamente, harta de Lavender. Harry le susurró esto, después que ella le contestara a Lavender: "No le eches cuenta, están chulas" Ella sonrió y le susurró:"Harry, gracias" Comieron animadamente, contentos por todos. Lo único que estropeaba las cosas era las tonterías de Lavender hacia ella. Pero Rowan, siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga Alicia que le enseñó a poder defenderse verbalmente, contestó de una forma inteligente y fina. -Rowan, tú vivías en España,¿no? -Sí. Llevo allí toda la vida. Mi padre lleva allí veinte años, le gusta mucho ese lugar. No sé porque ha vuelto, nunca antes había aceptado ningún otro puesto. Ya le habían ofrecido el puesto de ministro. -¿Te gustaría volver? -Sí. Allí era todo diferente. Aquí me siento extranjera, igual que allí. -¿Hablas español? - Sí, por supuesto. Aprendí el inglés y el español a la vez. Soy bilingüe. - Eso no sirve para nada.-dijo Lavender. Rowan miró con una mirada casi quebrada a Lavender. Estaba a punto de llorar. Se calló, no deseaba buscarse peleas. Por suerte, Dumblendore anunció que era el momento de irse a la cama, porque ya estaban viendo las lágrimas de Rowan. Hermione no entendía la razón de que Lavender se portara tan mal con Rowan. Rowan cuando llegó a su nueva casa, se dirigió al dormitorio directamente. Allí buscó en su baúl su pijama. Una camiseta gigantesca, en que había un dibujo de una pegatina de PARENTAL ADVISORY EXPLICIT LIRYCS. Ya cambiada, se metió en la cama sin no antes coger su libro, su querido libro, un libro llamado El Bastón Rúnico. Leyó con la luz de una vela, pero de verdad no leía, sino lloraba. Lloraba por el recuerdo del que le regaló ese libro, hacía tanto tiempo.  
  
Al rato, Hermione llegó y se sentó en la cama de ella. Cogió el libro, que estaba en español. -¿Cómo se llama? -El Bastón Rúnico.-dijo Rowan en inglés- Es un libro, sobre una Europa destrozada en un futuro, sobre la lucha de un imperio destructivo y malvado. -Tiene buena pinta. - Sí, es muy gracioso.- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. -Rowan, no eches cuenta a Lavender, es tonta. -No te preocupes, no lloro por eso. -Entonces,¿por qué? -Este libro, me lo regaló alguien muy especial. -Entiendo.-dijo Hermione preocupada. -Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo, Hermione. -De nada. Anda, dame un abrazo. Se dieron un abrazo. En ese abrazo Rowan, se dio cuenta que no todo el mundo era tan malos con los que no eran exactamente igual a ellos. No todos eran crueles con los demás, porque si a este le gustaba ponerse ropa ancha o si esta no le gusta la música de las masas. No sabía porque todos odiábamos al diferente.  
  
N/a: Espero que os guste. Esto es una oda a la solidaridad, a que no odiemos a alguien porque tenga las uñas negras, porque no sepa que es un cuello de cisne, porque no le guste OT. Yo conocí a uno que era muy insolidario, por eso escribo esto, para concienciaros que podemos ser como queramos. Que sepáis que una muchacha se rió de mí, porque compre Harry Potter en inglés, se rió porque pensaba que mi gusto era una mierda. Decidme si os gusta o no. 


End file.
